


The Sun King

by finn (asscramps)



Series: Sun King Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kingdoms, Packs, Wolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscramps/pseuds/finn
Summary: “The Sun King” would arrive and bring peace. That’s what the Kings and Queens were told at least.Sol and his mother, Lightningstorm, had to run from their Pack. They find the Mountain Kingdom and luckily get taken in. After they get training, Sol meets Neoma. But Neoma starts manipulating him. Will Sol see through her tricks, or will he fall into the trap?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sun King Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717567





	1. Kingdoms

Mountain Kingdom

King: Jake- big black brute

Queen: N/A

Alpha: Avril- red and dark grey female

Beta: Min- small light tan female

Healers: Vapour- light grey brute with blue paws

Phantom- dark grey female

Warrior Chief: Luna- jet black female

Warriors: Pyro- dark red brute

Sol (training)- black and white brute with an orange spot on his head

Guard Chief: Kuhn- light grey brute with multiple scars

Guards: May- white an tan female

Steele- metallic coloured brute

Maple- brown, white, and yellow spotted female

Lightningstorm- black female with grey stripes and spots

Hunter Chief: Oben- white female with a muzzle scar

Hunters: Raine- dark grey female with blue spots

Comet- black brute with white spots

Messenger: Rebel- brown and white brute

Spies: Shadow- black female (night missions)

Enigma- blue and light green female

Vagabond: N/A

Omega: Orbit- purple and black brute

Geyser Kingdom

King: Jayce- black, white, an yellow brute

Queen: Amber- honey coloured female

Alpha: Quicksilver- blue and silver female 

Beta: Bear- huge brown brute

Healers: Iris- brown and purple female

Neoma (training): grey and purple spotted female

Warrior Chief: Mysti- light grey female

Warriors: Whisper- White female

Trapper- big red brute

Alistair- brown and white brute

Guard Chief: Dawn- orange-yellowish female

Guards: Avalanche- blue and white brute

Max- scarred grey brute

Hunter Chief: Scout- yellow and white brute

Hunters: Striker- black and grey brute

Codex- green and black brute

Messenger: Ari- lavender female

Spies: Pepper- brown and black female

Mako- blue brute

Vagabond: Jethro (got this by disobeying the Alpha)- red and white wolf

Omega: Laika- cream coloured female


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves have a Meeting about the profound “Sun King.”

“That’s such nonsense, Amber! Why would I be it? Because I have some yellow fur?” A black and yellow brute growled.

“I-“

“NO!” He snarled. What mental wall has she built now? _I’ve had enough with this Sun King stuff._ It was ridiculous to talk about. “Some wolf named Sun will come and bring peace.” There already was peace between the two Kingdoms. They didn’t need a peacemaker. This was so stupid.

He turned to a black wolf. “What do you think about this thing?”

“I don’t necessarily believe in it, but whatever happens, happens. I think it’d be dumb to recruit every wolf with yellow fur. It’d help our numbers, though.

The yellow and black wolf growled again. “Not what I’m talking about, Jake!”

“Jayce, calm down. ‘The Sun King will bring peace but don’t let it shine too bright.’ I don’t really know what that means.”

Jake spoke up. “Some wolf with an ego?” He chuckled after saying that. Jayce wanted to give the Mountain King a pity laugh but held it in. Although there wasn’t much to talk about with this crazy sentence.

“You said it’s from the Ancestors, correct?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Why only _you_? It doesn’t make sense at all!” Jayce leapt off of the rock he was sitting on. “We’re discussing this later. Jake don’t tell anyone in your Kingdom about this. Not even your Alpha or Beta. Oh, or Chiefs. This is over for now!”


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Lightningstorm join Jake’s Kingdom.

A small wolf pup was tempting to growl at the massive black wolf in front of him. The huge wolf didn’t do anything about the pup, they just ignored him.

“Sol, this wolf isn’t going to hurt us. They’re just wondering why we’re on their territory.” The pup’s mother told him. 

_Yeah, sure. If this giant doesn’t hurt us then rabbits can fly._ He tensed up even more but didn’t growl again. He didn’t really want to get hurt by this massive thing.

The canine opened its jaw to speak. “So the young one’s Sol, eh? What’s your name and what’s brings you here? You look a bit beaten up.” _No kidding we do. We’ve been running forever and barely stopping for food._ Sol started lashing his tail against the ground. 

“I’m Lightningstorm. We’re here because we were running from a Pack that fell apart. We were hoping to stumble upon another Pack or Tribe.” She sounded desperate and her voice was very raspy. 

“I’m Jake, and you’re in luck! You two are in Mountain Kingdom’s territory! I’m the King and if you want you can stay here.” The pup’s hair on his neck stood up. _Us? stay_ here _?_ He couldn’t believe this “King’s” words. Although having a decent home would be nice. If Kingdoms are as nice as Lightningstorm told him.

Lightningstorm nodded her head and bowed down to stretch. “Thank you… uh, Jay?”

“Jake,” the King laughed. “I’m sure you both will fit in just well. Would you like to know where our den is?”

—

Sol had seen what the camp and den looked like. It wasn’t much different than the one from his old Pack- there were just more wolves. Jake also talked to him about what he would be Rank-wise. He had the choices of Guard, Hunter, or Warrior. The King recommended becoming a Warrior for Sol’s attitude.

_I don’t even know if we’re staying here._ He growled to himself about his mother accepting to join this place. It’s not home and never will be. _I hope we don’t stay here._

He was sitting in one of the den’s corners. It was a lonely corner but that’s what Sol liked about it. The only annoyance he got was the Kingdom’s Healer asking who he was, but they didn’t bug Sol again after that.

The wolf’s stomach started grumbling. He jumped up and glanced at the Healer hoping they didn’t hear it. They seemed distracted by the plants and herbs they were messing with. _Thank the Ancestors. I don’t wanna be seen- or heard_. Sol tiptoed towards the centre of the den and stopped. There were at least a couple dozen wolves talking to each other. Many had scars and torn ears. How many battles were they all in?

“Oh, look! It’s the pup newcomer! We- well I won’t hurt you,” a white she-wolf barked. She had two different coloured eyes (blue and yellow) and a nasty scar on her muzzle. _I’m not scared of this place._

“Great. Now where do you keep your food?” Sol said without really thinking. He asked that liked he was born here. His ears flattened and he lowered his body stance. _I don’t belong here. I need to watch my mouth._

The white wolf bent over and smiled at Sol. “It’s alright, young one. It’s right over there.” She flicked her tail towards an area of the den where a bunch of other wolves were, picking things up from the ground. There had to be a pile of prey right there. _Finally I can eat something!_

He carefully walked over to the pile of prey, hoping not to be seen. Sol wanted to feel invisible. When he got there he looked around and everyone was busy talking to each other. He took the first thing he saw- a squirrel. It was on the bigger side for a squirrel. The Sun-Day weather was treating it well for sure.

The pup was back in his corner and was leisurely eating his squirrel. No one talked to him besides that scarred wolf and he felt sort of safe. Until the King was hovering over him. Sol was backed against the wall and barked in a high pitch. _What does he want now?_

“Hey there, bud! Remember when I told you about the Ranks? Well, now I need to know what you chose.” The giant had a stupid happy look on his face. _I wonder if he’s faking that._

“Uh… the one where you, uh, fight,” Sol muttered. He didn’t want to be anything yet. He wanted to be a Lost with his mother again. It was probably worse but he felt better when he was just with her.

The black wolf’s smile grew larger, clearly pleased with what the young wolf chose. “Great! We really need Warriors! I’ll go talk to the Warrior Chief about getting Pyro as your teacher.” He was gone after he said that. _He seems really odd._

Sol looked back down at his food and didn’t feel very hungry anymore. Half of the animal was gone so he didn’t feel _that_ bad. He shoved it against the wall. _Maybe it’ll still be there later._ He decided that he would go out and explore the camp. And look for his mother.

Sol glanced in the opposite corner of his wondering if the Healer was still there. They were but they were facing the opposite direction of him. _I wonder what he does over there besides play with plants._ The Healer looked extremely skinny. Their spine showed through their fur. We’re they sick? He wasn’t going to ask the wolf anything. 

As he got out of the den he was hit with bright sunlight. When he and Lightningstorm got here it was barely dawn. Sol’s been in the den for hours. After standing there for a moment he started to look around. It wasn’t much different than being in the den, just warmer. The camp was on top of a hill and there was only one main entrance that wasn’t surrounded by trees. Two wolves sat at the top of the hill and watched below them. That had to be boring.

Sol checked the trees and noticed a couple wolves up in them. _Since when did wolves climb trees?_ He stared at the wolves in awe. How did they do it? What did they do? It was really weird but also really cool. It was just the watching part that didn’t make sense.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn to get up there soon.” The voice made Sol jump and made his fur stand straight up. _I swear if it’s this wolf again._ Sol turned around and it wasn’t the King. It was a dark red brute. He was shocked. Was this the Chief that the King was talking about? This brute wasn’t very muscular or strong in any way. Nor did he have any scars like most of the other wolves.

He started to talk again. “I’m Pyro. I’m your new teacher ‘cause the Chief ‘doesn’t want to deal with brats.’’’ He poorly imitated this Chief he was talking about. 

“I’m Sol. Uh, who’s this Chief you and the King talk about?” 

“Ah, she’s Luna. She can be a bit rude, but she’s beautiful.” Pyro started to gawk over this Luna wolf. _Freak._ Sol regretted asking who she was.

He nodded at Pyro’s answer and didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want to hear about how pretty every she-wolf was. It didn’t seem right.

Pyro told the pup to look back in the trees where the two wolves were. “Those two are Maple and Raincloud. Maple’s a Guard and Raincloud’s a Hunter. At least I think so. Mountain wolves are known for being in trees. It’s really bizarre but it’s cool being up there. We don’t really climb like a squirrel would do, we actually jump up there. I’ll have to train you to be able to jump onto a low branch.” _That really doesn’t sound that bad._ Sol felt a small smile form.

“How many are there? Like the Kingdoms?”

“There’s only two. Us and Geyser. They’re known for speed. They’re scrawny and we’re bulky. Well, most of us at least. I’m not that brawny,” Pyro admitted. Sol started asking more questions about how the Kingdoms worked. _This isn’t that horrible._ He felt comfortable for the most part with his new teacher, besides the freaky part of him that has to talk about other she-wolves. He enjoyed it actually.

“I can’t wait to start learning things, sir!”

“Oh, please don’t call me sir. Pyro’s fine, it’s actually a great name if I do say so myself!” Sol laughed at his horrible attempt at joking. 

_Maybe it’s just the King. Maybe it’s just him that makes me feel weird. This place is pretty good._

“We’ll start training tomorrow, Sol!”


End file.
